


Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly in the Shower

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Part of MarvelMaster616 and I's Peace in Our Time universe: Hank and Carly share a passionate moment in the shower together.
Relationships: Carly Anne Crocker/Hank McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly in the Shower

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy side project! This one takes place within the pages of MarvelMaster616 and I’s ongoing saga Peace in Our Time. This occurs at some point in between Beauty and the Beast Part 2 and Age of Ultron Part 1 in volume 3, which is titled Technological Decimation. And it’s dedicated to Carly and Hank once more, where they explore erotic pleasures in the shower._ **

‘This here means inner thoughts.’

**_Now, fair warning that this story will be containing some graphic sexual content. So, if you aren’t of the age or maturity to view such material, I caution you to skip it._ **

**_Also, I do not own any characters. They’re property of Disney and Marvel._ **

**_If you enjoyed this, go check out Peace in Our Time on the fanfiction website! And also check out MarvelMaster and I’s newest project, Rewrite the Stars, which is posted on here. If you enjoy Peace in Our Time, you’ll love Rewrite._ **

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly in the Shower**

**X-Corporation Tower – Hank’s Bathroom**

The steam clouding Hank “Beast” McCoy’s bathroom kept piling up. The mirrors were clouded over as he thoroughly washed his body, having just finished a vigorous Danger Room session. After every session, he showered and made sure to trim certain parts of his body. Being covered in blue fur came with its disadvantages.

Those very disadvantages included dandruff, his fur overgrowing faster than the average human, and more often than not, food and other foreign objects getting stuck inside it. Jean and Kitty often joked of how he took longer in the bathroom than all the girls in the X-men put together. And he had to admit, they made quite a point regarding that.

‘They’re fortunate that they do not have to use horse shampoo and all the other toiletries that makes grooming that much more difficult,’ thought Hank.

With that in mind, he scrubbed more shampoo – which he very well knew was designed for horses – into his scalp. He used it, mostly because it kept his fur clean. He also used it, because it was one of the few products that he could get in a large abundance that happened to be convenient. Unfortunately, it was necessary. He’d rather not live with his image inducer turned on all the time. So, living with fur meant needing to care for it properly.

Scrubbing more of the shampoo into his fur, he rinsed it out underneath the spray of the shower, with some loose blue fur following along with it before he reached for some large scissors he kept there. The scissors were there to make trimming his fur a lot more efficient and easier.

‘How I sincerely wish I do not need to deal with these shortcomings,’ he thought. ‘Oh, I how bloom green with envy for Scott. At least his only shortcoming he must deal with is using specialty goggles in the shower. But he’s used to living blind. I, on the other hand, must live with this. I refuse to be a coward and hide whom I am behind a watch. Granted, it might make it easier. However, this is who I am, and I must accept it, no matter how difficult a task it may be.’

Hank watched as he snipped away some of the thick, blue fur on his arms, watching as it fell and onto the shower floor. Overtime, he’d gotten good at making sure he cut his fur even. But he supposed to the plus side to it all was not needing to deal with going to a barber shop. He couldn’t think of many barbers who would be thrilled about needing to groom a large, beast of a man, covered in fur.

He was so caught up in his grooming of his fur that he didn’t hear the door to his bathroom opening. However, he was caught by surprise when he heard Carly’s voice on the other side of his shower curtain.

“Hey Henry,” she said in a soft, seductive tone. “Mind if I join you?”

Hank was highly taken aback. He knew Carly had a newfound boldness ever since they got together. Seemingly, ever since her vision returned to her eyes ever since her surgery, she became a lot stronger and more confident. And with that newfound confidence came a confidence in her sexuality. She enjoyed various kinks and appreciated the intimacy that came with sex. However, Hank was also still adjusting to the fact that this girl loved him as he was, and that she wanted to be close to him. She didn’t care that he was covered in blue fur. She just wanted him and him alone, because she loved him for his personality and for his intellect.

But this was taking her boldness to another level. Of course, they’d had sex not long ago for the first time. However, Hank wasn’t prepared for Carly to want to explore different things with intimacy. The fact that she wanted to hop into the shower with him showed her newfound boldness.

“Are . . . Are you certain?” asked Hank.

“Nothing certainer,” Carly replied.

“Oh, so now _you’re_ taking your turn at quoting Shakespeare?” asked Hank.

“Yeah. I hope you do not mind,” Carly laughed.

“I wasn’t saying it isn’t unwelcome,” Hank chuckled. “Alright, well, I suppose a little assistance in my grooming wouldn’t do much harm.”

“Yeah, and that’s _especially_ since I want to get clean, too. I’d just gotten back from my long, grueling day of classes at ESU. Let me tell you. Needing to sit through Dr. Connors’ lectures leaves me _exhausted._ And I for one feel like having some relaxation,” Carly told him in a suggestive tone, her voice sounding almost like a soft purr.

“Well, what don’t you get those clothes off and come on in?” Hank asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Hank heard Carly stripping off her clothes. He heard the unzipping of her jeans before her top came off. She kicked off her shoes and socks before removing her bra and panties. Once fully nude, Carly came into the shower, pulling the curtain back and stepping inside to give Hank a nice view of her naked body.

Hank took in the sight of Carly’s nude form before his eyes, the steaming hot water pouring over her and wetting her body. Already, he was turned on by the sight alone as she reached for some bar soap, handing it over to Hank.

“Well, don’t leave me hanging, Doctor,” Carly teased. “Why don’t you be good to me while I be good to you?”

Hank smiled a wide, toothy smile at her, before taking the soap from her and reaching over to begin washing Carly’s intimate areas. He made sure to be rather _thorough_ about it, too, using the bar soap and his hands to clean Carly’s vagina and stimulate her most sensitive areas, while Carly stroked and trimmed his fur on his arms and chest.

Carly let out a purr of pleasure as Hank washed the folds of her vagina. But just the feeling of his hands there was sending her into a dazed bliss. That, in combination with the heat of the shower, left her in an arousal-filled heat. After making sure that Carly’s vagina area was thoroughly washed, Hank noticed the engorgement of the folds of her pussy. However, it was surrounded by pubic hair that had to be shaved away. With that in mind, Carly reached for a razor and began to shave away the unwanted hair from her vaginal area, being sure that it was shaven nice and clean. While she did this, Hank took over with trimming his fur.

But watching Carly shaving her pussy-area sent Hank into a bliss. She looked every bit a goddess as she thoroughly shaved her most sensitive area, before rinsing off and going on to shave her underarms. Upon Carly turning her back towards him, Hank reached for some shampoo more suitable for humans, and squeezed a bit of it into his paws to begin washing her hair.

Carly let out a moan, feeling Hank’s paws massaging the shampoo into her scalp before he allowed it to rinse away under the spray of the warm water. Afterwards, he reached for the conditioner and began massaging that into her hair as well. Carly let out another soft moan of pleasure, sighing contentedly as Hank took time to kiss her shoulders and back gently.

“Mmmh Hank . . . you’re so good at this,” Carly moaned quietly.

“Well, I take a lot of time throughout the day for my personal grooming,” Hank told her.

“I can tell,” Carly laughed. “That explains your aftershave lotion. Don’t want that fur of yours getting dry and tangled, I guess. It shows you take quite a lot of care in your appearance, even if you _are_ animal-like. That’s the part that makes you more human than animal.”

“Precisely,” Hank said with a humored grin, watching as Carly rinsed her hair underneath the spray once more before she turned around. His actions of rubbing her scalp and washing her pussy had made Carly somewhat erect. Her nipples were slightly hard, and her vaginal folds were swollen. However, Hank suddenly wanted more. And he knew that Carly wanted to explore more, too.

“That can’t be all there is to this,” Carly said.

“Oh, far from it. Brace yourself, Carly. I’m going to give you a little treat,” Hank told her, smiling before he knelt down.

He placed his face right in front of Carly’s pussy, gently using his paws to pull back the lips of her vagina. Carly let out a quiet gasp of pleasure, feeling Hank’s paws stimulating her most sensitive depths. His nails were sharp, and them touching the walls and folds of her pussy left her in a little bit of discomfort. But that wave of discomfort slowly became a wave of pleasure as Carly started to moan again, closing her eyes as she relished the sensation.

Hank gently fondled Carly’s outer and inner folds, making sure they were thoroughly stimulated as he stroked her clitoris. Then, his tongue moved to lick the outer folds of Carly’s vagina, causing her to shudder and moan in anticipation.

“Oooh!” Carly gasped. “Ahh . . . yes, Doctor McCoy! Show me your skills!”

“That can be arranged,” Hank told her, before resuming his licking of her pussy. His tongue swirled around her outer folds before stimulating her inner folds. Feeling his tongue slithering in and out of her folds like this sent Carly into a burning state of arousal as she moaned a little louder. Between Hank giving her oral sex, and the steaming water pouring over their bodies, Carly was very horny. But Hank wanted to make sure that she was thoroughly aroused before they began their round of love making in the shower.

As his tongue swirled around her depths, Carly felt her legs growing slightly weak as she used one hand to grasp onto Hank’s shoulder while another hand ventured upward to squeeze her breast. She let out a gasp as Hank’s tongue licked at her clitoris, making it hot and wet down there as she shuddered and moaned in bliss. Hank made sure to use his tongue well, going deeper into Carly’s most intimate depths to excite every part of her pussy. He only stopped just as he began to taste Carly’s feminine juices building up. Giving it one last lick, he pulled his head away.

“Hank,” whispered Carly. “Since you made me feel good, why not allow me to make you feel great?”

“So dedicated,” Hank smiled, rising to his feet as Carly lowered herself down to her knees. She tilted her head up and took in the sight of Hank’s nice, hard dick dangling before her eyes. His endowment was quite large and big enough for most men to brag about. That was the part of his mutation that she just so happened to love and appreciate the most. Being half-man, half-beast, Hank’s most _intimate_ area was something she took great pride in knowing she could have it all to herself.

Carly reached her hands upward and began to gently take Hank’s large penis into her hands, giving it a few gentle strokes. Hank groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes.

“That’s a nice dick,” Carly purred. “And I’m glad I’m the only one that gets to enjoy it. _This_ is why I love that you keep your image inducer turned off. I get to see a nice, _natural_ part of who you are, Hank. Never hesitate to embrace it.”

“I’m quite glad that you like it,” Hank chuckled. “It’s all yours to enjoy, my love.”

Carly smiled, still stroking Hank up his shaft before engulfing his member in her mouth. All the while, she kept on stroking it and exciting it, licking around and slurping up his penis. Hank groaned in pleasure as Carly did so, allowing her tongue to slurp up his shaft. She kept on suckling and licking, her tongue swirling around the sensitive organ, working her way up slowly until she was deepthroating her lover. As she suckled and licked a little harder, Hank’s groans grew louder.

“Ohh . . . Ahh Carly!” gasped Hank. “So dedicated . . . so skilled! Oh yes! Just like that!”

“Mmmf!” Carly moaned, continuing with sucking and licking on his dick. She used her hands to push her soaking wet hair away from her face as she continued to eat his cock out.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefor is winged cupid painted blind!” gasped Hank as Carly kept on slurping up and down his shaft.

“Mmmh, Hank! That was so beautiful,” Carly whispered, briefly pulling her lips away from his member just to say that before her tongue licked the tip of his penis. Her tongue flicked his member before her hands moved to stroke the engorged anatomy that dangled before her. She continued showing off her refined oral skills, licking around the sensitive flesh and giving it generous strokes. However, before she could return to deepthroating her lower once more, she, too, had a poem.

“I’ve got a poem, too,” Carly purred. “Love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies they themselves commit.”

“Wonderful!” Hank moaned as he felt Carly’s mouth engulfing around his member once more. Her tongue licked up and down as she continued displaying great skill. “Oh, Carly! Your tongue . . . so graceful . . . so gentle! Oh, heavens!”

“Mmmmh!” Carly moaned, blissfully.

She slurped up his member like it were the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted. Upon feeling Hank growing erect, she licked gently at the sperm that was forming there from his burning arousal before pulling her head away from his shaft. She smiled up at him, still on her knees.

“Now, let’s make love,” whispered Hank.

“Yes . . . let’s!” Carly laughed.

She slithered her way up to her feet, before positioning herself with her back turned to Hank. She pressed her hands hard against the tile wall while Hank positioned himself behind her. He grasped her hips in his huge hands before rubbing the tip of his penis against her anus. Carly let out a moan of pleasure, closing her eyes and relishing this sensation.

Hank proceeded to guide his cock into Carly’s anal hole, slithering it in and out of her in a steady, humping motion. Which each thrust of his hips, Carly’s body rocked with him as she moaned and gasped in wonderment. Between the steam of the shower and Hank humping her asshole with his engorged member, Carly was in a burning arousal as she reached a hand upward to fondle her breast, squeezing and pinching it as Hank’s hand moved from her hip to stimulate her clit, stroking and flipping it. Carly gasped, let out a cry of ecstasy.

“Ooooh! Oh . . . Ungh – Uh-Uh-Oh-Ah!” she gasped. “Yes . . . Yes H-Hank! Just . . . like . . . that!”

Hank nodded, groaning and grunting in bliss as he pumped Carly’s asshole with his prick, rocking her body with his and fucking her from behind. All the while, he kept on fingering her clitoris and her folds, making it easier for Carly to cum with him. And while Hank fucked her, Carly kept on squeezing her breast hard in her right hand, pinching her nipple as she moaned loudly in erotic bliss.

“Uh-Uh-Oh-Ah fuck-Ooof!” Carly cried. “I-I’m about to-to cum! I’m going . . . to cum!”

“Me too!” Hank gasped. “Oh fuck – Ahhh Carly! The eyes . . . start love; intimacy perfects it! Oh, I’m close! So close! Almost there!”

Hank kept pumping her with his dick, rocking her body with his as he kept on stroking and fondling her vaginal folds. It didn’t take long for them both to feel the orgasmic climax hitting them very hard as their cried out in pure ecstasy. Carly felt the onslaught of vaginal fluids spilling between her legs, and she felt Hank shooting his load of cum into her hole. They both moaned together, closing their eyes and relishing this feeling together.

“More!” moaned Carly. “I want more! More cock! More sex! Give me more, Doctor McCoy!”

“If that’s what you desire . . . then who am I to deny you your wish?” asked Hank, smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss against her neck. He turned Carly around so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and give her butt a nice squeeze. She was nice and wet with burning arousal as she readied herself for more sex with her lover. He squeezed her butt a few more times before pressing her against the tile walls. He grasped her wrists in his hands, holding her there before using his hands to fondle and grip onto Carly’s bouncing breasts.

He grasped the fleshy orbs in his hands before pinching them and squeezing them gently. This gesture was one Carly greatly appreciated, and he was rewarded with a loud, pleasurable moan from his lover. He kept on squeezing her beautiful breasts before pressing kisses and licks against Carly’s breasts. His mouth engulfed around Carly’s nipple on her right breast, suckling it and licking it fervently. His mouth being larger than average, he was able to keep Carly’s entire right breast inside his mouth. He sucked the sensitive flesh, tongue swirling around and sending Carly into a world of aroused shutters.

“Oooh Hank! Yes! Just like that!” moaned Carly as Hank moved onto her left breast, and eating it the exact same way.

His tongue swirled around underneath and on top of her breast before licking her nipple, hardening it even more so before turning his face into the space between her breasts. Grasping her tits in his huge hands, he began to motorboat her, all the while squeezing her flesh and mashing her breasts in between his face.

“Ahhh fuck!” moaned Carly, her voice growing slurred with aroused daze.

But Hank kept on motorboating her thoroughly, rubbing his face in between and licking at her skin with his tongue. He squeezed onto her titties a little harder, smashing them against his head even more as he rubbed his face at her skin. Feeling his fur against her sensitive flesh left Carly feeling a burning arousal once more. She pressed her thighs together to try hiding how wet and hot her pussy was. But she was so hot and wet that she wanted to fuck once more. However, Hank was determined to prolong the foreplay, continuously mashing and squeezing her breasts in his huge hands.

But Carly kept on trembling and moaning as Hank continued this erotic act. He gave her breasts a few more generous squeezes before turning his face away from her breasts to face her. He pressed a sensual kiss against her lips, slipping her some tongue before moving his hands downward to squeeze her butt again. He then moved his hands back to her hips to guide his dick into her pussy.

“Hank . . . please . . . fuck me again!” moaned Carly.

Hank nodded, kissing her again before thrusting his hips, entering her pussy. He pumped her vaginal hole with his cock, sending Carly into a world of bliss as she moaned and gasped in pleasure. She closed her eyes, shuddering as her hands raked his soaking wet fur. Her fingers tangled through the blue fur as Hank kept on pumping into her. He entered and left her pussy until finally, he found her G-spot and fully entered her.

“Ohhhhh Hank! I . . . I feel you so deep! So hard! So hot!” moaned Carly.

“Ohh Carly! So hot . . . so wet!” groaned Hank.

“Not . . . Not just from the shower!” gasped Carly.

“Heavens no,” Hank told her between grunts and groans of pleasure.

“Ahh yes! Oh . . . Oh I’m so close, Hank! I – I’m close! I’m about to cum!” cried Carly, feeling her pussy about to release an onslaught of her feminine juices once more.

“Me too!” gasped Hank.

He kept up the steady pumping, thrusting and panting with fervent passion. And Carly’s hips bucked with his hips, matching his rhythm as their moans harmonized together. Her breasts bounced as their bodies rocked underneath the heat of the shower. The cool wall of the tile against her back also helped greatly as her body pressed against it. In the moment of passion, she felt her feet slide underneath the wetness of the floor of the shower. Luckily, Hank caught her by grasping her butt and bringing her against his chest, his cock never leaving her pussy as he continued to fuck her hard and fast. Being almost like an animal, Hank liked it rough. And he could tell Carly enjoyed rough sex just as much as he did.

“Yes . . . Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I . . . Hank, I’m cumming!” cried Carly.

“Me too!” Hank moaned. “Oh I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

He kept up the pace, fervently increasing it with each steady motion of his hips. His hands gave her butt a few more squeezes as her body pressed against his, their naked flesh colliding with one another as their moans synchronized. Hank went even faster, stimulating Carly’s depths before they both felt the wave of an orgasm.

“Ohhhhhh Henry!” cried Carly, feeling traces of her feminine juices spilling down her legs.

“Ahhhhhh Carly!” cried Hank, shooting his cum into her pussy as he kept on humping. Once the orgasm wave was over, both were left shuddering in pure bliss as Hank pulled his cock out of her pussy. With Carly pressed against the bathroom wall, Hank stared deeply into her blue eyes before kissing her gently once more.

“That . . . That was astonishing,” whispered Hank, relishing the afterglow of the passion they’d just shared.

“Yes . . . Oh, yes it was!” gasped Carly.

“Why don’t you say we finish washing and dry off? Afterwards, we can continue on my bed,” Hank suggested.

“Sounds like a plan!” Carly laughed, stroking Hank’s furry arms and chest.

Hank grinned, going back underneath the spray of the hot shower to rinse off so they could continue their fervent moment of pure passion. Carly watched as Hank rinsed off underneath the spray of the shower, his residual blue fur being caught in the strainer used to catch the hair and prevent it from falling into the pipes.

Once they were both certain Hank was completely rinsed off, the shower water turned off and they wrapped towels around their waists, drying one another off playfully and petting one another’s borne flesh. As they dried off, they made their way into Hank’s bedroom and onto his bed, all the while kissing passionately and feeling up one another’s naked bodies. Carly pawed his chest while Hank fondled her breasts before they collapsed onto the bed in wonderment. Hank pressed her against his pillows as they kept up their fervent make-out session, touching one another’s nude bodies with pure passion.

Already nice and aroused from the heat of that shower, it made the next step easier as Hank kissed Carly all over her chest and torso, licking at her breasts playfully and giving them a few squeezes. His tongue trailed down to Carly’s stomach, swirling around her bellybutton before hitting the top of her pussy once more. Carly gasped loudly, raising her hips to make it easier for Hank to eat her out. His tongue plunged into her sensitive areas, stimulating her clit and making her horny all over again. His tongue swirled around, licking at her folds and slurping up the remaining traces of her juices.

And Carly kept on moaning in burning arousal as her pussy grew nice and hot again. Her raised hips gave Hank room to squeeze onto her butt again. Upon being sure Carly was nice and hot and moist, Hank rose up to try a new position with his lover, willing to try a little spontaneity with her.

He made sure that he was on top before he hooked Carly’s legs around his neck. This gave him a good access to her asshole and her pussy. However, he was determined to stimulate her pussy as much as possible. With that in mind, he positioned his cock until it was dangling right over her vagina before entering Carly slowly, humping her.

“Ohhhh!” moaned Carly, crying out as her legs stayed over his shoulders. “Oh Hank! Oh _fuck!_ That feels so good! Oh gosh!”

“You . . . mentioned . . . spontaneity,” grunted Hank. “Just . . . thought I’d . . . try something . . . new!”

“Yes! Yes! This was what . . . I . . . was talking . . . about!” moaned Carly, relishing in Hank pumping her pussy with his engorged penis. He kept the humping motion until he was all the way into her hole once more. This caused Carly to cry out loudly.

“Ohhhhh Hank! So big . . . so hard . . . so deep!” she squealed.

Hank nodded, grunting as he kept on with the humping motions, stimulating her clit thoroughly with his dick. His hips thrusted harder and faster, escalating his pace of his hips as he sent her into an erotic bliss. All it took was a few more pelvic thrusts later for Carly to be over the edge with pure ecstasy, her orgasmic climax hitting her.

“Oh fuck!” cried Carly. “Hank! I’m cumming! I’m so close!”

“So close!” moaned Hank. “Hang on, my love! Just a little more and we will both cum! Let’s cum together!”

“Yes . . . together . . . as one! One flesh . . . together!” moaned Carly, her breathing coming out in dazed pants as her legs stayed latched around Hank’s shoulders.

Hank kept on driving his cock into her pussy, pumping her and getting her excited with burning arousal. Their moans grew louder as they both felt their orgasm about to hit them very hard. Their breathing came out heavier as the bed rocked underneath their nude bodies. And with Carly’s legs hitched around his shoulders in an erotic, passionate embrace, they were in the perfect position to cum. With a few more pumps into her pussy, Hank felt his orgasm reach it’s peak as he climaxed, shooting her with his load while Carly’s pussy released its juices which spilled down.

“Ohhhhh Carly!” moaned Hank.

“Ohhhhh Hank!” cried Carly, her fluids continuing to spill down as she relished the sensation.

Slowly, Hank pulled his engorged penis out of her vagina before switching to another position, where he was dipped slightly on the bed and Carly had one leg draped over his shoulders. They were in a pretzel position, which allowed Hank to fuck her again. And Carly was ready for another round of fucking from the man that she loved as Hank positioned his penis near her vagina. With a swift motion, thanks to her pussy being nice and engorged, Hank entered her a little more easily. He pumped in and out of her in this position, his cock slithering in and out of her as their bodies rocked.

The bed rocked just as hard underneath them as they embraced this newfound position they were both trying. And Carly surprisingly loved it as Hank continued pumping her with his enlarged member until he found her G-spot again. Once all the way inside, he kept on with the humping motions, rocking the bed underneath their bodies.

It didn’t take long for Carly to feel another orgasmic climax hitting her once more. She closed her eyes, gasping and crying out in fervent passion as her pussy threatened to release more fluids.

“Ahhhhhh fuck!” she slurred. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

“About . . . to . . . cum!” groaned Hank, continuing to hump and rock their bodies in a steady rhythm. With one last thrust of his hips, they came once more, fluids spilling as they moaned harmoniously.

“Ohhhhhhh Hank . . . love you . . . so much!” cried Carly.

“Ohhh Carly . . . love you . . . so beautiful!” moaned Hank, closing his eyes tightly as they embraced this amazing feeling. Finally, he pulled his engorged member out of her depths, sticking to just laying there on the bed beside her. Pulling Carly into his arms, they both proceeded to allow their daze to carry them into a blissful sleep.

“Hank!” moaned Carly. “Love . . . you . . .”

“Forever . . . I love you. Forever and always, I will love you,” Hank breathed, kissing her in her hair gently.

* * *

**_Review!_ **


End file.
